


want

by fanxyflower



Series: exo at sky high au [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Super Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanxyflower/pseuds/fanxyflower
Summary: Tao wants Kris all to himself.





	want

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost from my lj account yanet09 from like 2012.
> 
> royal pain was the big villain in the original sky high movie

Tao loves his brother.

He remembers always wanting a big brother to play with him and reach all the high up places for him when he was younger so no one was happier than him when his dad married Kris' mom back when he was four.

Kris is his older brother, his mentor, his best friend, and everything that Tao doesn't want to live without. Tao likes to think that Kris feels the same about him.

Tao wants to be like Kris.

Kris is strong, independent, a born leader, and can do no wrong. Kris' style, Kris' poise, Kris' parentage, everything that made Kris _Kris_ was amazing and Tao found himself consumed with want.

He wanted attention, he wanted praise. He wanted Kris to groom him into the next Kris Wu Yifan. He wanted everything Kris and he would take it as long as it was offered to him.

Maybe even after that.

Tao tried mixing his and Kris' blood together when they were younger but Kris' blood is acidic and almost burned through his skin because of the Dragon-esque qualities he had inherited from his mother.

Tao likes Kris' mother.

She is the mother Tao always wanted, dreamed of, and more. She treats him like her own flesh and blood and Tao really wishes he was.

He wishes he could use his power to go back in time and take his father to Kris' mother. He really, really wishes he could, and it hurts to know he can't.

Tao hates his own mother.

Tao's dad likes to tell him that she was an amazing person and an even greater mom to him, but Tao's not fooled. Tao knows the truth.

His mother was a villain through and through. She was a technopath, the best inventor anyone had seen in ages. Once, she built a device that regressed people back into an infant and swore she would raise them as her minions and rule over the world. Her plans were foiled by a hero named Stronghold.

Stronghold, who had super strength and could fly, defeated Tao's mother like it was child's play. He turned her machine against her and thereby turning her into an infant. He then gave her to an adoption agency and went about his merry way.

When Tao's mother grew up again, she was in the middle of an advanced technology era. Everything and anything was powered by technology; she saw it as a means to power, the power she craved so badly it consumed her.

She took over the US government. She had become too powerful and Stronghold was too old to even dream of stopping her alone. Every super hero school and undercover army around the world eventually banned together and she was finally defeated.

But what could they do with her?

Regress her back into an infant? She'd just grow up evil again, _it's in her blood_ they had said.

Put her behind bars? She could easily get out of the most maximum security facility without even breaking a sweat.

So they killed her.

They killed the villain known as Royal Pain. They killed the lover of a man with too kind of a soul. They killed the mother of a child. They killed a ruiner of lives.

By being his mother, she ruined his life.

They put him on display at the ceremony of his mother's death. They said from then on Royal Pain will be no more and if her son ever dares to fall into her foot steps, his will share her fate.

Everywhere Tao goes, even after all this time has passed, people are still wary of him, of what he might become, all because of the woman that birthed him.

The woman that chose power over being his mother.

Tao hates her.

And he's starting to think he hates Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, Tao hates to admit, is slowly taking over the space that Tao once occupied in Kris' life. Kris still talks to him, still takes him to his Wushu lessons, but it's not the same.

Chanyeol's starting to pop up more and more these days; he's turning into Kris' shadow and Tao doesn't like it.

That's Tao's job. Huang Zitao is Kris Wu Yifan's shadow if nothing else; how dare someone else try to take his place.

It wouldn't have hurt as much if Tao could still be there, still be with Kris by his side, but Kris is growing up and Tao can only grow but so fast.

Kris won't let Tao grow up fast enough.

"Wow, you guys look nothing alike," Chanyeol said in awe one day when he observed Tao doing a complicated Wushu move.

"We're actually step brothers," Kris clarifies and Tao hates it. He hates that he doesn't have that special blood bond with Kris. He hates not sharing the same gene pool, sharing parents without really _sharing their parents_.

Tao hates a lot of things now that Chanyeol is in the picture and Kris hates that the most.

Kris hates that Tao feels like that; he hates that Tao thinks he has to be something different to feel better. He's told Tao countless times that _you can't choose your parents_ and he's not sure if that makes him feel better any more.

"One day I'll have to leave," Kris says in monotone sitting on Tao's bed one night. "One day, I'll be a hero and I'll have to go on missions, missions that might take a long time to complete, and I'm going to need you to let me go."

Tao looks up at him from his laying down position and frowns.

He doesn't want to let Kris go. He doesn't ever want to let Kris go. And it's not fair because, no matter if he wants to or not, it's going to happen sooner or later. Tao really hopes for later, but reality wants sooner and Tao hates that too.

"I need you know I'll always be there for you," Kris continues, running his fingers soothingly through Tao's hair. "Family is the most important thing to me in this world and I need you to know that if I ever have to pick, it will always be you."

Tao's crying and he hates it. He wants to be strong like Kris. He _needs_ to be strong like Kris, but he's crying and he can't help it.

Kris wipes his tears away and Tao wants. He doesn't know what he wants, but the feeling is there, deep in his core, and he wants.

Kris leans in and kisses Tao on his forehead and whispers a shaky good night before getting up and walking out of the room.

Tao likes to think that Kris wants, too. He likes to think that Kris wants to be there for him, wants to be close to him, wants to teach him how to be strong, but he tells himself that Kris isn't like that.

Kris is above all things; Kris doesn't want to be close to him now that their age gap is steadily intensifying. Kris doesn't want to teach him how to be strong because, as far as Kris is concerned, Tao should know by now.

Tao's not right, though. Kris does want.

He wants to be the best big brother possible for Tao, he just doesn't know how anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> http://lovejonghyxn.tumblr.com/post/28368646494/mc-tao-which-of-the-members-did-you-meet-first
> 
> i got emotional bc of that post so this fic happened


End file.
